Seven Nights Dao
|chinese_title = 七夜道 |type = !Grand Dao#1382 |era = !8 |creator = !Li Qiye#1382 |users = !Li Qiye#1382 |former_users = |first_appearance = 1382 |history = 'Origin' The is a Grand Dao created by Li Qiye in the Current Era. He named it after himself (Qiye = Seven Nights). The was first formed when Li Qiye visited the Bonesea's Seaside Continent for enlightenment. There was still a long way to go before perfection, but this enlightenment helped Li Qiye to understand his Dao even more. He now knew what path he was taking and what was needed. |capabilities = Normally, Grand Dao is derived from the Heavenly Dao and is based on its rules. The , however, is completely different. It isn't restricted by the Heavenly Dao's rules. Instead it creates its own world with countless cycles of creation and destruction. It is a Dao beyond reincarnation cycle and time, on par with the Heavenly Dao and it dominates them all. While normal Grand Dao need a Heaven's Will's recognition, the isn't created for the Heaven's Will. Due to its domination, even if Li Qiye wanted to seize the Heaven's Will, the still wouldn't accept it. It would control the Heaven's Will instead since it could be only considered a certain force within the , not its entirety. The Dao consists of Seven Stages in the form of "Nights" #"First Night Let there be Light, the source of Primal Chaos” (一夜有光，起源混沌！) #"Second Night To Have The Dao, Splitting The Heaven and Earth!” (二夜有道，开天辟地！) #"Third Night To Have Spirit, Sealing Gods and Opposing Immortals!” (三夜有灵，封神逆仙！) #"Fourth Night To Have Emotion, Birth Myriad Things!" (四夜有情，衍生万物！) #"Fifth Night To Have Desire, World Dao Declination!" (五夜有欲，世道衰落！) #"Sixth Night To Have Destruction, Billion Worlds To Create The Demon!" (六夜有灭，亿世存魔！) # - |trivia = 'Speculations' *The requirement for actually using this Dao, is knowing all of the current Daos under the Heavens, which was possibly why Li Qiye did not instantly step into the Path of Heavens when he began to cultivate it in the Heaven Spirit World. * It is possible that if a Dao contains all of the ideas of all other Daos combined, it can become infinitely close to the power of the Heaven's Laws, which bind the Universe. With this, one can fight and take over the Heavens. * If Li Qiye wants to compete with the Heavens with his Dao, it must be infinitely close to the Laws of the Heavens, However, since Li Qiye has his 4 secret creations and a Primordial Fate Palace, he can calculate the rest of the laws required for this Dao if given enough time. * If Li Qiye did not suppress himself in the late stages of Virtuous Paragon, he would indeed have an Ultimate Dao, but it would have weak points where, for example, it does not have the Dao of Fire making him slightly weak to fire-based Merit Laws. * The Dao is partially based off of the Nine Ants, which has the vessel of life, vessel of genesis, and vessel of athanasia. He studies the three vessels and implements them into the Dao of Seven Nights. The vessels all represent steps in life, where there is a beginning in an end. * He might have also used the Worldly Prime Liquid and the Heavenly Dao's Primal Chapter as a primordial reference for the Dao. * It is assumed that the universe created in Li Qiye's inner Dao is a simulation of the Heavens and not an actual universe that runs and dies over and over. * If Li Qiye were to pass this Dao down to his progeny as a Merit Law, then it would take them lifetimes to get to Grand Completion due to the content and incredible difficulty of simulating a universe which contains all of the Heavenly Dao Laws. *This Dao was supreme to the point that Li Qiye instantly became the emperor when he connected to the Heaven's Will, leading to an anti-climatic competition. * }}